Healing In Your Love
by farishtah
Summary: a raven haired hero who gave up on love...a titan haired angel who knew nothing apart from love...when they meet will the cynical harry give love a chance? will he come to terms to the final betrayl or will he himself paint his life black?and can a beauti


**disclaimer:**if i was jkr,i would not have killed my albus darling...or sirius...and i definitly wud not have paired harry with ginny

**warnings:**at the moment none...

**summary: **_a raven haired hero who gave up on love...a titan haired angel who knew nothing apart from love...when they meet will the cynical harry give love a chance??? will he come to terms to the final betrayl or will he himself paint his life black???and can a beautiful angel bring colours and laughter back into harry's life?_

Harry potter ran down the corridor of ministry of magic…he stopped outside a door and threw it open…..and rushed inside…

"Where is she??"

a certain golden haired wizard looked up….green eyes met the grey ones….

"tell me potter will u ever learn your manners?"

"malfoy please not now…..i need your help…"harry sighed and sank to the chair

"wow…its not everyday when the great saviour-chosen one-the-boy-who-lived-wonder boy-blah-blah-blah comes to draco malfoy for help…."

Draco looked at harry …..some how the war had changed everything…it had made friends out of the enemies….and enemies out of the friends…

"what is it harry??"

"she left me"

"WHAT??"

I need you to find out where she went…please help me…."

"I will as soon as u tell me what happened harry…."

"she left me"

"you told me that before…..can you like tell me…why the woman who worshipped you till yesterday….who loved even that ground you walked on…..and trusted you more than herself….suddenly left you today….it doesnot make sense….what did u do potter??"

draco's eyes narrowed into slits…

"i…ermm…ermm …she ermm…"

harry looked down….silently..

"you erm….she ermm…what the hell potter??I don't have all night…I was leavin before you barged in….and well if u don't hurry up I am leavin…before my wife leaves me..got it???"

"caitlyn saw me kissing ginny"

"you what???after all that the weasleys put you though you went and snogged ginny….wow….you are something mister harry potter…."

"I am sorry…I don't know what happened to me—

"why are you apologizing to me???I am not married to you…"

"cut the crap draco…will you help me or not…"

"if I don't you'll probably throw yourself from a mountain…and I don't want to live with the guilt that because of me…the great savior killed himself"

Draco looked at the portrait behind him " ask dumpling to meet me right now"

A few seconds later a fat and pompous man appeared

"mister malfoy….what can I do for you??"

"get me the records of the recent portkeys made…..registered and unregistered"

within few minutes a list appeared on the table….

Draco picked it up, he quickly scanned through it…. "I am sorry harry….cat dint use a portkey….but I am sure we will find her….go home…may be she has come back….you know wat women are like……you do something?? horrible yet they take you back in…god knows wat they see in us men….cat loves u a lot….u know that…go home harry…"

Harry nodded….and got up….feeling hopeless…

He was about to apparate…when draco slowly touched his hand

"me and pansy we are there for you…..u know that don't you?"

"ya…bro.."

and harry left…

The mansion was as still and lonely as harry had left it….it was dark…harry walked inside….there was no famaliar greeting….no surprise kisses…no warmth….no aroma of food….even the famaliar smell of jasmine which always lingered in the house had vanished….there was caitlyn….there was no nothing….

Harry walked into his mansion….now it was just that…it wasn't home anymore….just a house….devoid of love, warmth or emotions…"

He went upto the terrace….and sat down on the cold ground….caitlyn loved the cold breeze….she loved the terrace….some how sittin here he could feel her presence….

_How do I live without you?_

_Your memories help me through the night_

_The moonlight reminds me of your love_

_I cant seem to forgot your voice as it rages in my head_

_And I cant believe I am crying_

_My body aches for ur warmth_

_Even loneliness was never so lonely before…._

_Come back to me just once again…_

_I want to hold you tight…_

_And never let you go…_

_Cause I don't want to live without you_

_It seems like forever that I have been waiting for you…_

_My eyes search you every moment…_

_In a hope…that even y some chance of destiny…it catches the sight of you…._

_The nights seem to last forever…..and my hands caresses the bed where you should have lain…._

_Even days are not days without…_

_Every breath I take now seems to be a punishment…._

_Even living doesnot make any sense without you…._

_I don't have the reason to go on…._

_Without u its not possible for me to live….._

Harry closed his eyes and went back in time, and lost himself in memories….memories of them…caitlyn and harry….the first time he had seen her…..


End file.
